6.17 Jungle Fever/Script
Charmed Reloaded ;6.17 Jungle Fever The Halliwell Manor, evening. Paige is sitting on the couch under a blanket with a huge bowl of popcorn. Piper walks in with the baby monitor. Piper: Alright, the twins are down for the night. Did you set the crystals around the house? Paige: Of course. The only creepy crawlies getting in are on TV. Piper: (As she sits down and grabs some popcorn.) Where is Phoebe? It’s time for movie night. Paige: I think she is still up in the attic. She has been researching non-stop ever since her vision quest. Piper: Is she getting any closer? Paige: I don’t have a clue. Training was exhausting today, so I just want to get this movie started before I fall asleep. Piper: I’ll go get her. (Piper gets up, though before she can move, an excited Phoebe runs into the living room.) Phoebe: I found it! Paige: (frowning) Found what? Phoebe: The answer to getting my magic back. The Source of All Magic. Piper: How? I thought it was meant to be hidden. Phoebe: (rambling) I know, it took quite a while but I finally figured it out. I was focused on finding the Source itself, which is impossible. Then I remembered my vision. It was Kit showing me the way. So I realized that I needed to stop focusing on the Source and instead focus on finding her. Piper: When is the last time you slept? Phoebe: (hesitantly) I… don’t really remember. Paige: How did you even find her? Phoebe: I might not have magic, but I still have my knowledge, which makes me a practitioner. I used natural magic to scry for her. (Phoebe puts a world map on the coffee table and the Amazon jungle in South America is circled in red marker.) Piper: The Amazon? You’ve got to be kidding me. Phoebe: I’m not, we have to go. Paige: We? Phoebe: Of course. This doesn’t just involve my magic, it involves the Power of Three. I can’t go alone. Piper: Sweetie, we can’t go to the Amazon. I have the kids, the club. Not to mention there are big freakin’ snakes there. Phoebe: Piper, I’m serious. We need to get my magic back. We can’t keep protecting the manor with crystals and wait. We have the hunters and this new evil to deal with. People are counting on us. Paige: She is right, you know. Piper: (reluctantly) I know. We’ll go in the morning. I have to take the twins to dad and get Seth to manage the club. And you need a good night of sleep first. Phoebe: Thank you. I love you. (Phoebe hugs her sisters and runs back upstairs.) Paige: Are we still watching the movie? Piper: As long as it doesn’t involve snakes. Scene The Underworld. The Mother of All Evil is sitting on her throne, her face obscured by a dark red cloak. Another demon comes walking up to her and kneels down. He removes his cloak to reveal red skin, markings over his face and pitch black eyes. Demon: My acolytes are ready to serve, Mother. What do you wish of us? Mother: Eligor, my first. Have you located the witches? Eligor: They shield themselves from our gaze, Mother. Mother: They fear us now that the Power of Three is broken. We must strike soon before they have a chance to repair it. Eligor: What will you have us do? Mother: Send your acolytes to the mortal plane, spill the blood of the innocent to send a message. Eligor: As you please. (Eligor takes a deep bow before standing up and putting his cloak back on.) Scene -Opening Credits- P3, the same evening. Charlie is sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. He is casually watching a young couple flirting and kissing nearby with a sad look. Seth notices it as he is cleaning glasses. Seth: How long as it been? Charlie: How long has what been? Seth: Since you had your heart broken. I’m a bartender, Charlie. I can recognize that that look from miles away. Charlie: It’s been a while. Longer than you’ll believe. Seth: Maybe it’s time to move on, then. (He winks.) Can I offer you a drink? Charlie: (smiling) Thanks, but I don’t swing that way. Seth: I know, but it was worth a shot. (He looks at the door.) Well, I guess misery loves company. (Charlie turns around and sees Derek entering the club, looking around. He spots Charlie and sits down at the bar next to him.) Derek: Can I get a beer? Seth: Coming right up. (Seth walks way.) Charlie: What are you doing here? Derek: I felt like drowning my sorrows for a bit. Looks like you’re doing the same. Charlie: Please, we’re nothing alike. Derek: Look, I know you’re the sisters’ guardian angel or whatever, but I am trying to make right what I did wrong. I love Phoebe. Charlie: You have a weird way of showing it. Derek: I made mistakes. I didn’t know which side to choose. Now Phoebe hates me and I’ve betrayed the hunters. I don’t have any side left to choose. Charlie: I’m sorry about that. Derek: Do you mean that? Charlie: (frowning.) I guess I do. Weird, right? (Seth returns with a beer and hands it to Derek. Charlie and Derek look at each other and clink their bottles.) Charlie: I still don’t like you, you know. Derek: Yeah, you’re pretty annoying too. Seth: Well, look at you two making friends. (He turns to a waitress.) Heather, can you keep an eye on the bar for a while? I need to take out the trash. Heather: Sure thing. (Seth walks away and Heather starts cleaning the bar. Derek waits until she is out of hearing range.) Derek: So how does it work, the whole Whitelighter thing? Charlie: Basically I died a long time ago and I was given a chance to do something with my afterlife. Derek: When did you die? Charlie: (casually as he takes a sip of beer.) Civil war. Died at Gettysburg. Derek: Damn. What was it like? Charlie: (frowning) It was war, I died. Let’s leave it at that. (There is a scream for help coming from the back alley. Derek and Charlie exchange looks before jumping up and running to the back. When they enter the alley, they see Seth lying against a dumpster. He is holding a hand against his shoulder, which is bleeding. Standing close to him is a demon in a red cloak, his face is covered in tribal markings he is wielding an athame.) Charlie: Oh crap. Derek: You take care of Seth. I got this. (Derek pulls out a gun and fires several shots into the demon’s chest. He grins as the bullets don’t affect him. Charlie kneels down by Seth and begins to heal him.) Charlie: (to Derek.) You know that doesn’t work. Derek: I’m buying you time. (The demon charges at Derek with the athame and Derek avoids a slash. He punches the demon and then kicks him in the chest, causing the demon to drop the athame. He stumbled back and forms an Energy Ball.) Derek: Now that’s just cheating. (The demon throws the Energy Ball and Derek jumps aside. Charlie, who had finished healing Seth, disappears in orbs and reappears behind the demon.) Charlie: Hey ugly. (The demon turns around and fires an Energy Ball at Charlie, causing him to explode into a million orbs. Derek uses the opportunity to grab the athame and stab the demon in the back. He screams as he erupts in flames. Derek looks to where Charlie stood.) Derek: Oh no. (At that moment, Charlie reforms through a swarm of orbs.) Charlie: Dude, I forgot how much that hurts. Derek: (surprised.) How did you…? Charlie: (as he shrugs.) I’m dead, remember? (Meanwhile, Seth rises to his feet, completely shocked.) Seth: How, what…? What the hell just happened? (Charlie walks over to Seth and places a hand on his shoulder.) Charlie: Don’t worry. I can explain everything. (He reaches into his pocket and blows some memory powder in Seth’s face.) Or you can just forget this. (The memory dust takes effect and Seth looks around confused.) Seth: What happened? Derek: You caught a beggar trying to steal some trash and he attacked you. We chased him off. You should probably go home and take it easy. Seth: Yeah, okay. What about the police? Derek: We’ll handle it. (Seth walks inside. Derek looks at the athame and hands it over to Charlie.) Derek: I doubt this was just a random attack. You should inform the sisters. Charlie: What about you? Derek: I think it’s better if they don’t know I was involved. (Derek walks away.) Scene Halliwell Manor, the following morning. Phoebe is in the dining room, packing a large backpack with all kinds of survival tools. She is dressed in hiking gear. Paige enters yawning in her PJ’s. Phoebe: (annoyed) Paige, why aren’t you dressed yet? Paige: Good morning to you too. Where is Piper? Phoebe: She is taking the twins to dad’s. She’ll be back any minute. Paige: What are you doing? Phoebe: Preparing. We never know what we might find in the jungle. Paige: Are you sure this a good idea? We’re not exactly survivors in that sense, unless you count watching the show Survivor. Phoebe: (As she takes a deep breath.) Look, I know all of this seems crazy, but is the only way I’ll get my powers back and restore the Power of Three. Isn’t that worth the risk? Paige: Of course. (Paige and Phoebe hug. At that moment, Charlie appears in a column of orbs. He frowns when he sees the backpack.) Charlie: What is going on? Phoebe: We are going to the Amazon to find the Source of all Magic and get my magic back. Charlie: That might need some more explaining, and normally I would say go for it, but you can’t go now. There was a demon attack at P3 last night. Paige and Phoebe: What? (The front door opens and Piper walks in.) Piper: Hey, I dropped the kids off but I can’t get a hold of Seth to manage the club. Charlie: Yeah, he might be a little out of it. I had to use memory dust on him last night. Piper: What? Why are you memory dusting my employees? Charlie: Because he was attacked by a demon. (He reveals the athame.) A demon wielding this athame. That is why you cannot go to the Amazon. We need to deal with this threat. Phoebe: Look protecting innocents is important, but we will be better equipped to deal with this once I have my powers back. Piper: Sweetie, I cannot leave now that demons attacked the club. That means they’re personally targeting us. Paige: Besides, we don’t know anything about the jungle. Charlie: I know someone who might. Derek. (The three sisters stare at him in confusion.) Yeah, he was there last night and he helped me save Seth. Phoebe: (angrily) You cannot seriously be suggesting this? Piper: (hesitantly) Well… he is a hunter. I bet he has trained for stuff like that. Phoebe: I can’t trust him, Piper. I don’t even know if I can face him. Paige: Nobody is asking you to forgive him, but he does seem sincere about making it right. He obviously loves you. Piper: And right now, he might be the best chance you have of getting your magic back. (Phoebe turns away for a moment as she thinks over her options.) Phoebe: Alright, I’ll call him. (Phoebe walks away.) Paige: Did we do the right thing? Piper: I don’t know, but what choice do we have? We can’t abandon our innocents. Paige, you check the Book of Shadows using that athame. I’ll get someone else to open the club. Charlie, you go with Phoebe and orb her to where she needs to go, then come back. If these demons are killing innocents, we might need a healer. (Paige and Charlie nod and the three of them split up.) Scene Outside of Derek’s apartment. Phoebe and Charlie arrive through a column of orbs. Phoebe walks to his door, but hesitates before knocking. Charlie: Look, I’m not his biggest fan either, but he can help. It doesn’t mean you forgive him. Phoebe: I know. (Phoebe gathers her courage and knocks on the door. Derek opens after a moment. He is already dressed in survival gear.) Derek: Phoebe. It’s good to see you. I’m glad you called me. Phoebe: Hi. (Derek lets them in and a silence fills the room.) Derek: You don’t have to say it, I get it. This doesn’t have to change anything between us. I’m just happy I can help after everything I’ve done. Phoebe: Thank you. Charlie: So are you sure you can do this? Derek: I’m pretty confident. Hunter training includes basic survival skills in all environments. It’s not my first time in the Amazon either. Charlie: So should I orb you guys over there or what? Phoebe: Almost. Derek, I really do appreciate you doing this for me. I don’t want to seem ungrateful, but I’m just not ready to open up to you again. Derek: I understand. You don’t have to. Charlie: Alright, fun as this is, we have a jungle to get to. (Derek grabs his bag. When they are ready, Charlie orbs them away.) Scene The Amazonian jungle. Charlie, Phoebe and Derek appear on a small path near a village by the river. Charlie: Well, here you are. Phoebe: I recognize this village from the map. We need to go upstream from here. Derek: I think we can rent a boat there. Charlie: Alright, just call me if you need me. Phoebe: Wait, you’re not staying? Charlie: Hello, have you seen these shoes? (He points at his sneakers.) These are not suited for jungle mud. Besides, your sisters need me. Phoebe: But… (Charlie orbs away, leaving Phoebe alone with Derek. She smiled at him uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.) Derek: I’ll get us boat. You study the map and try to find a route. Phoebe: Sure. (Derek walks away. Phoebe looks up.) Phoebe: Charlie, I am going to kill you when I get back. Scene Halliwell Manor, the attic. Piper and a now fully dressed Paige are checking the Book of Shadows. Paige: Found it. (She points at the book.) This athame bears the marking of the Acolytes of the Scorn. Catchy name. (She begins to read.) The Acolytes of the Scorn are a cult of demons that worship an ancient female demon known only as the Mother. Her position as ruler of the Underworld was taken after a betrayal, leading to her vanquish. The Acolytes wait and prey for her return. Piper: (frowning) The Mother? Paige: Could she be the big bad that has reclaimed the Underworld? Piper: It matches what that demon Xavar told us. And now her acolytes are targeting innocents. Paige: Not just any innocent. Someone connected to us. Piper: Is there anything else about these acolytes that could help? Paige: Let me see. (She continues reading.) The acolytes can be recognized by the markings on their body. One can only destroy the cult by rooting out its leader. Piper: Great. How are we supposed to do that? Paige: Well, they obviously want us. Maybe we should give them what they want. We can use the athame to scry for their location. Piper: It’s risky without Phoebe, but it’s better than putting our loved ones in danger. Seth was only the first. (Paige nods and grabs a map and scrying crystal.) Scene The Amazon. Phoebe and Derek are sitting in a boat going upstream. Derek is steering while Phoebe checks the map. Derek: This source must be hidden, right? Phoebe: Yeah, nobody is supposed to find it. But I think I was sent that vision for a reason. I know it will show me the way. Derek: Getting your magic back means a lot to you. Phoebe: Of course. It is part of what makes me who I am. (She turns to face him.) I thought you could learn to understand that. Derek: I want to. Phoebe: (bitterly) Then why did you let her take it away? Derek: I wanted us to have a life together, but magic was always going to come between us. I thought that by taking it away… Phoebe: You broke my trust. I don’t know how I’ll ever get passed that. (Phoebe turns away and wipes away a tear. She looks up ahead and sees Kit standing on a rock. She leaps into the jungle and runs away.) Phoebe: Derek. I saw her. She ran into the jungle. She want us to follow her. Derek: Who? Phoebe: Kit. We have to stop here and go ahead on foot. (Derek heads to land and ties the boat to a tree. He and Phoebe head into the jungle. Phoebe keeps a lookout for Kit, but she is nowhere to be found. Unknown to her, a large snake crawls up behind her, ready to bite her. Derek sees it in time.) Derek: Phoebe! (The snake hisses and tries to bite Phoebe, though Derek manages to grab it by the neck. He grabs a blade and quickly kills it.) Phoebe: Thank you. Derek: If that thing had bitten you, the poison would have killed you in a minute. We have to be careful. Phoebe: Maybe you should take the lead. Derek: Yeah, probably. (Derek moves past Phoebe and she follows him.) Scene Outside of a warehouse. Paige and Piper appear in a swirl of orbs, followed by Charlie. Piper: Are you sure this is the place? Doesn’t look very cult-y to me. Paige: The crystal pointed us here. (She hears something.) Wait, listen. (The others become quiet and they can hear a chanting coming from inside. The sisters and Charlie sneak inside. The warehouse is empty. A group of five red-cloaked demons is kneeling in front of a statue of a female figure surrounded by candles. They are led by Eligor.) Charlie: (whispering) Creepy. Piper: Agreed. Let’s put a stop to this. (She steps out from her hiding spot and the others follow.) Hey! (The demons turn to face her. Piper flicks her hands and the statue combusts.) Eligor: (angrily) Defilers! Kill them for the Mother’s glory! (The other four demons form Energy Balls and throw them. Piper combusts two of them, while Paige deflects the other two back at the demons and vanquishes them. Eligor and the other two demons form more Energy Balls and throw them. Paige deflects them, but the demons shimmer to another spot to avoid them. Piper blasts Eligor, though it only throws him back.) Piper: The leader is stronger. Paige: His markings are different. He must be of a higher rank. (Paige orbs to avoid two more Energy Balls and appears behind the demons. She kicks one as the other draws an athame. She orbs it into her hand and stabs the demon, vanquishing him. Piper then combusts the second demon, leaving only Eligor.) Eligor: You witches do not understand the true force you face. The Mother shall destroy you and claim this world for demon-kind. (Eligor pulls his athame and charges at Piper, though she freezes him and then unfreezes his head. He struggles to break free.) Eligor: What have you done to me? Piper: We need to talk. We want to know about this Mother you keep mentioning. Eligor: I shall not betray her. As the first of her acolytes, I shall die for her. Paige: (frowning) Obsessed much? What makes her so special? Eligor: She was the true ruler of the Underworld, before the usurper took her throne. Piper: You mean the Source? The Mother ruled the Underworld before him? Charlie: That means she was likely possessed by the same essence. It passes over to a new host each time the former host is vanquished. Paige: And now she is free of the essence and has reclaimed her throne on her own. Piper: (thinking) But wouldn’t that make her weaker than the Source? Eligor: (laughing) You fools. The Mother freed herself from purgatory and has returned with unlimited power. She no longer needs the essence. Paige: (as she turns to Charlie.) Can that be true? Charlie: If she was able to survive purgatory and absorb power from it, yeah. Piper: We can worry about her later. You’re the leader of your little cult, right? Eligor: I am the first. My life is dedicated to worshipping the Mother of All Evil. I shall gladly die for her. I shall be replaced and the blood of the innocent shall spill. Piper: Well, I’m betting that replacing you will at least take some time. (Piper blasts the demon and he unfreezes, though he only slightly harmed. She continued to blast him three times until he is vanquished.) Paige: Remind me never to join a cult. I don’t want to sound like a lunatic. Charlie: Do you think this will be enough to stop the attacks? Piper: For now. But if this demon is telling the truth, we’re going to need the Power of Three more than ever. Scene The Amazon. Derek and Phoebe are walking down a small path overgrown with plants. Phoebe looks at Derek with a conflicting look. Phoebe: Can we stop for a moment? (Derek stops and turns to her.) Derek: I think it might start raining soon. We should keep moving. Do you need a break? Phoebe: We need to make sure we’re still going the right way. Derek: How? Phoebe: The source is the focus point of all magic in this world. I might not have magic inside me anymore, but I’m hoping that I’m still connected enough to feel it. (Phoebe sits on the ground in a meditation position and closes her eyes.) Phoebe: (whispering) Please give me a sign. (Phoebe focuses. Derek looks up as it begins to rain. Phoebe remains seated as the rain begins to pour. As she takes a deep breath, everything around her seems to slow down, even the rain. She opens her eyes and everything is surrounded in a colorful aura. She looks at Derek and sees he is glowing warm red, which is focused around his heart. She looks at the ground and sees lines of green energy running through it. They all seem to head in the same direction. She closes her eyes and when she opens them again, everything has returned to normal.) Phoebe: I know where to go. (Phoebe gets up and starts moving, while Derek follows her. They run through the jungle in the rain until they reach a waterfall.) Phoebe: It’s up there. Derek: Are you sure? Phoebe: I am, I think I see a cave up there. We have to climb. Derek: That’s a pretty big fall. I got some rope with me, but I don’t think it will be enough. Phoebe: It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Derek: Alright. Then I am too. (Derek grabs the rope and ties them together. They begin climbing up the side of the waterfall. The rocks are wet and slippery, but they manage to climb them. Derek reaches the cave first. Phoebe almost reaches it, but slips away. She screams as she falls.) Derek: Phoebe! (Derek manages to grab Phoebe and pulls her to safety, causing her to fall on top of him. They stare at each other in silence as they lie in the rain. Phoebe then kisses Derek and they start to make out until Phoebe stops and gets up.) Derek: What was that for? Phoebe: I never said I stopped loving you, Derek. Everything else is just too complicated. Derek: I’m sorry. Phoebe: (tearfully) I know. (Phoebe helps Derek up. Together, they walk into the cave. After walking for a bit, Derek hits an invisible force field, but Phoebe is able to pass through.) Derek: What the hell? Phoebe: It’s a protective barrier. I think only those meant to enter here can go further. Derek: Are you going to be alright on your own? Phoebe: I think so. I was sent here for a reason. (Derek nods and Phoebe goes on ahead.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper and Paige are sitting at the dining table, waiting for news. Charlie appears in a column of orbs. Piper: Anything? Charlie: I orbed back to where I left them, but I couldn’t find them. There is something in that jungle that disrupts my sensing. Paige: The source. Piper: Should we go help her? (At that moment, a blast can be heard from outside. The sisters and Charlie run to the window and look outside. The remains of the acolytes are standing in the front lawn, about a dozen demons.) Piper: How did they find us? Paige: They must have tracked us from the warehouse. (One of the demons throws an Energy Ball, though the manor is protected by the crystals.) Piper: This is a problem. Those crystals won’t hold forever. Paige: Then Phoebe had better hurry up. Scene The Amazon. Phoebe walks through the cave and reaches a clearing where several waterfalls fall down. In the center stands the crystal tree, the Source of All Magic. Voice: You found it. (Phoebe turns and sees Dembe standing behind her with Kit.) Phoebe: I’ve seen you before. You’re the guardian. Dembe: I am. Your little friend here was quite adamant about getting you here. (Kit meows, causing Phoebe to smile faintly.) Phoebe: I need to get my magic back. The world needs the Power of Three. Dembe: I agree, but it should never have been lost in the first place. Phoebe: I know. I failed. Dembe: This so-called cure is a disruption of the natural order. It must be destroyed. Not just for the sake of witches, but the source itself. Phoebe: We will stop the hunters. I promise. Please help me restore my magic. Dembe: That is not something I can do. You must touch the tree and let it decide if you are worthy. Phoebe: How will it decide? Dembe: It will read your heart and soul. Only one pure of heart shall be restored. Do you believe yourself to be worthy, Phoebe Halliwell? (Phoebe hesitates for a moment but then becomes determined.) Phoebe: I conquered my inner demons. I’ve forgiven myself for my past mistakes. I have grown and learned. Dembe: Then you are ready. (Phoebe nods and heads toward the crystal tree, which is glowing in all kinds of colors. Phoebe takes a deep breath and places her hand on the tree. Everything is engulfed by white light.) Scene Halliwell Manor. Piper, Paige and Charlie are taking cover in the hall as a barrage of Energy Balls hit the front door. The protective crystals flicker. Piper: This is it! (The crystals give out and the door explodes. The acolytes start running in. Paige throws them back, while Piper blows them up, but there are too many. The sisters and Charlie head up the stairs. At that moment, Phoebe and Derek appear in the hall through a green glow.) Paige: Phoebe! (Phoebe pushes Derek out of the way of an Energy Ball and levitates to avoid it. She lands under the chandelier, where her sisters join her. The moment they touch, the chandelier starts to glow and casts a force field around the sisters, which deflects several Energy Balls.) Piper: You’re back. Phoebe: We’re back. The Power of Three is back! Let’s make them feel it. (The sisters join hands.) Piper, Phoebe and Paige: The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free! (All the acolytes scream and catch fire before exploding. The chandelier stops glowing and the sisters hug.) Piper: You did it. Phoebe: Not alone. (She looks at Derek and she sees his aura glow red again. She smiles.) I couldn’t have done it without help. Scene Halliwell Manor. The following morning. A handyman is working on the front door. Piper checks up on him and then joins her sisters at the dining table. Paige: So you just touched the source and were sent back here? Did you see anything? Phoebe: There was just this white light and then I felt my powers were back. Piper: And a new power it seems, as you can apparently read auras now? Phoebe: Yeah, still getting used to that. I guess it was given to me for a reason. Paige: So did anything change between you and Derek? Phoebe: I don’t know. His aura was so strong and he clearly loves me. And I love him, but… Piper: Nothing has changed? Phoebe: I need time to think. But we first need to stop this cure from being used. The guardian warned me of its dangers. Paige: That’s not the only thing we need to worry about. (The sisters continue to talk as the camera pans out.) Scene Derek’s apartment. Derek is working on his laptop when there is a knock on the door. Derek opens the door and sees Charlie standing there. Derek: Hey. What are you doing here? Charlie: I guess I wanted to thank you for helping Phoebe. You’re a good guy. Derek: This seems unlike you. Charlie: Yeah, don’t get used to it. (Hesitantly.) Look, I don’t have a lot of friends, so if you ever want to grab another beer… Derek: I’d like that. Charlie: Alright, cool. I’ll see you later. (Charlie orbs away and Derek closes the door, shaking his head with a smile. He returns to his laptop and it is revealed he is studying blueprints of the Mather Cooperation.) Scene End Episode. Category:Scripts